As of Yet Untitled
by Mstar the Cat Demon
Summary: Lily and James get stuck in an empty classroom... blahblahblah... I know its been done before, but deal with it. I’m known for comedy. Knowing that, just read. HumorRomance hopefully THIS STORY IS TITLED!


~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ 

Title: As of Yet Untitled

Author: M*star

Summery: Lily and James get stuck in an empty classroom... blahblahblah... I know its been done before, but deal with it. I'm known for comedy. Knowing that, just read. Humor/Romance (hopefully) THIS STORY IS TITLED!!!

AN~Me again. The title mentioned above **_IS_** the title. Read and you'll understand. Anyways, it's me. It's funny. Didn't ya read the summery? This take place in their 6th year and is a 1 shoter. Enjoy. Please R&R.

~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ 

"AHHHHHHH!!! If I had to be locked in a room, why did it have to be with you?!" Lily Evans was near the point of tears. James Potter looked at the ground and asked, "How'd we get stuck in here anyway?" Lily looked up. "I thought you knew." James shook his head. "I was looking for my book and came in here. Next thing I knew you were in here and the door was locked." He grinned for a moment. "...wishful thinking..." Lily opened her mouth, then closed it. "I'm not gonna ask. Peeves took my book and your demented friends said he went in here. They closed the door behind me and locked it. I thought you were in on it..." 

James looked at her, curious. "Nooooooo... I like you, and I'd like you to go out with me... alot... but I wouldn't lock you in a room with me. That sounds like Sirius." Lily shook her head. "Exactly." James laughed gently. "I just realized we've actually had a civil conversation." Lily smiled. "Didn't see that comin', I guess." They both laughed. _He isn't so bad when he's not trying to show off._ Lily thought. _If he acted like this more often, I might actually consider going out with him._

_Wow, she's actually not yelling at me._ James wondered in amazement. _I must be doin' something right._ "Uhhhh, Evans," he started to say. "You know that 's annoying," Lily replied. "What's annoying?" "Calling me 'Evans. I _do_ have a name Potter." "Well," James said calmly. "Don't call me 'Potter'... Lily." Lily looked at him and his hand reflexively jumped to his hair. "Don't do that," Lily said suddenly. "Whenever you're around me, you do that... constantly... and it's annoying." 

James slowly shook his head. He reached for his school bag, which he had had with him when he got locked in. He pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. "What are you writing?" Lily asked. "A list," James replied. "Of what?" "Of things." "Duh." "If you knew that then why'd ya ask?" "I'm bored." "Then make your own list." "Of what?" "Of things." "Duh." "You've said that already." "So what?" "I dunno." "Well what should I make a list of?" "My good qualities." "Conceded little bugger, aren't you?" "Oh, stuff it."

James paused. He had been making a list of things Lily had told him to do, that might actually get her to like him, if he did the things on a regular basis. _I just told Ev- I mean Lily, to stuff it._ Lily suddenly laughed. "That was funny," she replied. "What?" James inquired. "That look you got on your face when you realized that you told me to stuff it. A rather horrified look." James blushed. "Uhhh..." "Well, anyway," Lily continued. "It was nice that you treated me like everybody else for a change." James quickly added that to his list. Lily pulled a book out of her bag and started reading. 

"Whatcha readin'?" James asked. "A muggle book," Lily answered. "Why?" "I'm muggle-born, this is what I grew up around." "Oh." James looked at the book's title. It was labeled, Romeo and Juliet. James got behind Lily and read over her shoulder. After a moment, he went back around and got on 1 knee and extended his hand out. 

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" he said dramatically. Lily looked up and laughed. "James," she responded. "I think you've gotten the parts mixed up. That would be a _girl's_ line. There's a play of this, you know." "Then you say it," James replied. Lily looked at him and said, "Fine." She got into a Player's pose and recited, "Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" James picked up Lily's book and looked where she left off. Reading from it, he said, "It is Juliet,..." (AN~ Bah. I don't remember the rest. If you do, feel in the blanks. It was something about the sun.) 

Lily giggled. James read a little further in her book. "Hey!" he exclaimed, grinning mischievously. "This is a _love_ story!" Lily put her hands on her hips and replied, "Don't get any ideas." (AN~Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha....*gag*) James looked at her innocently, giving her his best puppy dog face. "Ug!" Lily said as she covered her eyes. "Don't do that!" James did it even more. Lily scowled. "You're evil, ya know that?" James grinned. "Yep." She ruffled his hair and replied, "Well, your evilness is of no good unless it can get us out of here." James sunk back into his puppy dog pout and said, "Awwwww, I was starting like it here." Lily sighed exasperatedly. "Forget it."

Lily banged on the door. No one came. She rested her head in her hand for a moment, thinking. "Oooooooooooooooooooh..." she said suddenly. This time _she_ put on a puppy dog pout and said, "Oh Jaaaaamsie!" James looked at her and grinned. "What?" he asked. Lily continued as before and said, "Would you happen to have a firecracker with you?" James narrowed his eyes. "And what if I do?" "Can I have it." James looked at her then replied, "You're taking advantage of me, right?" Lily just continued to look cute. James sighed and got a Filibuster's out of his bag. 

"What are you gonna do with it?" he asked as he handed it over. Lily took it and said, "I'm gonna slide it under the door and hope somebody hears." James nodded then said tentatively," Lily, I know you don't wanna go out with me, but can we at least be friends?" Lily looked at him curiously as she started the firework, then said, "Sure... Just don't get as braggy and show-offish as you normally get." James moved a little closer. _Here's goes nothin'..._he thought to himself. Lily suddenly tripped as she walked over to the door. James caught her and the firework sailed over their heads. Their eyes met, for a brief second. James' lips moved towards hers, and they met... just as the firework went off. (AN~I know that's corny, so DEAL!!!) James pulled away, blushing. 

He pulled another firework out of his bag and started it. He passed it to a blushing Lily, who slid it under the door. It went off and about 10 minutes later, Professor McGonagall opened the door. "Miss. Evans?" she said, startled. "Mr. Potter?" Lily quickly replied, "Somebody locked us in. We set off a firecracker to get someone's attention." McGonagall nodded and let them out. In the hallway, the 2 looked at each other and blushed. As James walked down the hallway, Lily pondered over what had happened, as she too started down the hallway. _I don't know what happened back there, but for now, my feeling towards that idiot are as of yet untitled._

~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ ~~@ 

AN~TOLD YA THE TITLE WOULD MAKE SENSE EVENTUALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
